Young Justice: Crisis on Earth-3
by mstheresa
Summary: When the team gets a visitor from a different world, everything they thought they knew about the galaxy gets turned sideways. Alex Luthor is not what he seems to be. When they find out the real reason Alex is there, they have to make choice. Stay home or help a world were everything is backwards to them.


Alex Luther took a deep breath as he stared at the portal with large eyes. He could feel his friends standing somewhere behind him. Finally Rose spoke, "Well Alex, are you going cause it looks to me that you're too afraid to go." Alex responded quickly, "No I am not afraid of this Earth. I just fear for the three of you." Tara rolled her eyes, "We can look after ourselves Alex." Alex winced at the thoughts that entered his mind. He sighed, "I just want to make sure you guys aren't going to…." "Die?" suggested Jason softly. "Like Tommy, Tuppence, Snow Jr., and Glimmer did? Cause Alex they sacrificed themselves for the Team."

Alex closed his eyes and remembered what had happened to those four and to Simon.

_Flashback One_

"_Don't worry Alex, Tuppence and I can take care of this mission." Tommy Terrific said cheerfully. Alex smiled softly and nodded to him, his sister and Blue Hood gesturing at them to leave through the Zeta Platforms as Glimmer and Snow Jr. came up behind him. Snow Jr. stepped up to Tuppence Terrific and said softly as he gave her a hug. "Be careful, Babe." Tuppence smiled and said, "We will. Love you hon." And with that they were gone._

_When Blue Hood had returned with Tommy and Tuppence's bodies, Snow Jr. took one look at her pale form and ran from the room crying ice cold tears._

Alex winced and sighed. The Terrific Twins would never be forgotten. According to Jason they had been murdered trying to protect him while he was trying to finish up the computer bomb by Ultraboy and Supergirl. Then a couple months later while on patrol with Blue Hood, Snow Jr. and Glimmer another casualty happened.

_Flashback Two_

_When his team had become under fire from an Archer, Alex had immediately contacted Simon and informed him to bring Gaea and Destroyer and hurry. Glimmer was trying to protect Snow Jr. as Blue Hood threw small semi-deadly bombs at Crimson Arrow, the former protégé of Crimson Archer. Snow Jr. had been hit immediately during the small and deadly attack. Alex sat down next to Snow Jr. and Glimmer and told her. "Go help Blue Hood, I'll protect him." She nodded and moved off._

_Alex looked down at him and gently touched his arm, "You're going to be alright Junior. I absolutely refuse to lose another member of the Team." Snow Jr. winced and responded, "Sorry Alex. I think Crimson Arrow hit me with a heater of some type. I'm melting. At least I'll get to see Tuppence again." And then he faded._

Alex smiled sadly after that particular memory. Snow Jr. had almost sounded happy to be dying. He winced and thought about Simon.

_Flashback Three_

"_I'll hold off the Martian while you guys take care of her." Simon hissed as he and Lady Martian fought each other in their minds. Just as Alex and Blue Hood had taken a step toward her, Darkwing and Ultraboy darted forward to stop them. Then as they were fighting Alex heard a scream. He spun around and caught Simon before he hit the ground and then he looked up and demanded something to Lady Martian, "What did you do to him Martian?" She smiled smugly then responded._

"_I fried…..his…..mind sweetie. Any other questions before you join him" she said. Then he saw Blue Hood dart forward and jab her in the neck before she could fry his mind._

Simon was still at a hospital the last time Alex checked although he was doing better and could be released at any time. Then there was the worst loss of all in Alex's opinion. The loss of Glimmer.

_Flashback Four_

"_Leave them alone Darkwing" growled Blue Hood. "Your argument is with me not them." He gestured at his friends who were tied up and waiting death. Alex gulped as his friend stood there glaring at Darkwing, Owlgirl, and Talon. The team had been captured all except Blue Hood who had been running the comms when the Team had been taken._

_Now he stood there as Darkwing spoke, "My fight is with the entire team not just with you Hood." He smiled and walked over to Glimmer. He ran a hand through her hair. Then he turned to Talon. "This is your chance Talon. Kill her." Then he stepped back and watched as Talon drove his hand through her forehead. Alex was screaming her name. "Glimmer!"_

Alex shook the thoughts of Glimmer away and turned his thoughts toward what he was going to do. Alex was going to Earth-1 for help. Suddenly Jason announced, "Their here. They just breached the security syst….." "Yes" a voice responded. "We just breached the security system Hood." Darkwing, Ultraboy, Supergirl, Kid Quick, Lady Martian, and Crimson Arrow approached. Jason glanced back at him. "Go Alex we'll take care of them until the portal closes." Alex nodded and then darted toward the portal.

He heard Darkwing scream, "Stop him" but it was too late he entered the portal just as those six fell on his friends.


End file.
